Don't Cry for Me, Argentina
by aiden.c
Summary: Acting on Remus' wishes, James discovers that Lily's favorite song means more than she lets on. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **The lovely characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, and _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_ is the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

* * *

James Potter burst into the Room of Requirement, in search of the redhead that held his heart at her disposal. In his hand was a slip of folded parchment with hasty writing on it in blue ink. He scoped the room and spotted Lily Evans lounging on a couch, reading a book leisurely.

"I didn't know you could sing," he stated simply, walking towards her and situating himself on an armchair across from her.

"Who said I could sing?" she asked innocently.

"Remus told me. He said that I should know, that it's an important part of you."

"Oh, that Remus," she sighed sarcastically. "Always meddling in business that wasn't his own."

"Can you sing?" James prompted.

"Well, obviously Remus thinks I can, so I assume so."

"Sing for me."

"No."

"C'mon, Evans! Just one song. Our buddy even picked one out for you," James pleaded, holding out the piece of parchment for her examination. She took it gingerly and unfolded it, running her eyes over the words upon it with a mirthful expression. "Did you peek?" she inquired.

"No..." His denial was met with a skeptical raise of a delicate eyebrow. "Fine, I did, but I didn't know the song so I couldn't read into it."

"He knows it's my favorite," she explained with a smile. She bit her lip in thought for a moment, then nodded. "Fine. I'll sing it for you." Her response was met with a gleeful look from James, much resembling a first grader who is blessed with the privilege of leading the line. Lily averted her gaze, settling on a small trinket to her right, and cleared her throat to begin.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_when I try to explain how I feel. _

_That I still need your love after all that I've done._

_You won't believe me._

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_although she's dressed up to the nines_

_at sixes and sevens with you._

_I had to let it happen, I had to change._

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel,_

_looking out of the window,_

_staying out of the sun._

_So I chose freedom._

_Running around, trying everything new,_

_but nothing impressed me at all. _

_I never expected it to._

James had a bewildered look plastered on his face when he was met with Lily's chiming voice, filled with passion and emotion. She sighed softly before continuing.

_Don't cry for me, Argentina._

_The truth is I never left you._

_All through my wild days,_

_my mad existence,_

_I kept my promise._

_Don't keep your distance. _

_And as for fortune, and as for fame,_

_I never invited them in,_

_though it seemed to the world they were all I desired._

_They are illusions._

_They are not the solutions they promised to be._

_The answer was here all the time:_

_I love you, and hope you love me._

_Don't cry for me, Argentina._

_The truth is I never left you._

_All through my wild days,_

_my mad existence,_

_I kept my promise._

_Don't keep your distance._

Lily's voice quieted, so that the ballad was barely more than a whispered hymn laden with emotion.

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you,_

_but all you have to do is look at me to know_

_that every word is..._

Their eyes met, hazel and emerald, as Lily paused. She whispered the final word of the song, directing it at James and James alone, "_true."_

He let out a low whistle at the end of the ballad. "Wow, Lily. That was... amazing. I never knew you could sing like that." She shrugged, settling back into the couch and picking up her book. He continued, "So that is your favorite song? It's beautiful."

She smiled. "I agree wholeheartedly." She shifted her gaze from James to the door, clearly done with whatever exchange they'd just shared. He nodded, getting the hint that she needed time to think about what she was feeling after that song, after that moment. He also needed time to mull over what they'd shared, so he excused himself and left to go thank Remus for his almost womanly intuition and supreme matchmaking skill.

* * *

_A/N: I've never done one of these before, but I'm utterly in love with _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina _so I decided that Lily would be, too. I'm not satisfied with the ending, so perhaps there will be some editing... Also, more Evita inspired Lily/James goodness may be coming your way- who knows? As always, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and hopefully clicking that button below...?_

_Much love, Sadie_


End file.
